How Things Work
Now, you are probably knew and is trying to learn about the different was to avoid the dangers of life in Vertical Inc. On this page, we will be explaining how the H E C C to survive. City Walking When you walk in the cities, you usually act casual or try to blend in and not be noticed. If you do the wrong things, you might drag attention to yourself. Starting a Fright or Fight Usually when you cause attention, it is because you have caused something to happen. If you try to do something wrong, you will potentially alert others and get into a fight with robots and bobbies. Try to avoid this by not doing anything wrong and you will be alright. Wrong things include: * Fighting * Stealing * Weapon Drawing * Vandalism * Caught in Crime Getting Caught After a Crime If you have been seen in the act of crime and escaped into the city streets, be aware that alert systems will remember for a few minutes. Try to blend with the crowd or do acts of a normal citizen. They will eventually forget. You Are TRESPASSING!!! When you go into unauthorized areas, they tend to get you in a bit of a troubling spot. Here is how to avoid the dangers of the rooms that trick you. Be Escorted If you do get caught, any humans or walking robots will escort you out in a friendly manor. That is the easiest way out. All Sneaky Like If you aren't caught yet and there is a lot of people/enemies around you, it is best to go all sneaky like if you still want to explore. Fight You could fight things out if you wanted to or if you are caught but that can get very difficult sometimes. Don't try it unless you just want to mess around. Survival of the Fittest So you maybe wondering "are there survival mechanics for this"? Yes. Yes there are. Food and Water If you have the money you can get food so you don't starve to death. You can also just steal but you might die if you try so. Water is free as long as you don't mind sink water. If you are picky about what water you get, waste your money then. Speed Now everybody has an equal amount of speed. But sometimes there will be things that catch up to you. Use any items that have caffeine or are energy drink relatives to gain more speed or extra stamina. Strategy When it comes to the dangerous world of being a trouble maker, you must have strategy in your mind. There are many ways you can dodge some of those sharps bullets without running amok. Try looking at your surroundings before going out all brave. Loot We have loot, don't we? Don't get carried away with your loot or you might get too much which can slow you down. Speaking Now how could speaking cause problems. Well if you decide to get off track and say some things that people don't like then you will be in trouble. Hunted Down If you are hunted down, try some of these ideas for escaping your troubles. Hiding The easiest. Just hide in a trash can or dumpster or whatever floats your boat. Sooner or later, enemies will forget about you. Guns Blazing Some people like to fight. Fighting is god for defense practice. Try going out guns blazing but don't forget that you can draw attention if so. Blend In Many activities are available. Try doing some of them to blend in with other people and enemies will surely lose you. Any Other Things to Know? Well, not really. This is all that we have got for now. But remember, that you are going to die soon if you aren't careful. Momento Mori. Done. Gone. Dead. Now don't forget to have a good day.